


Thank Super 8

by notmylaw



Series: Barisi One-Shots [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Barisi, Rafael is confident af, This is fluff, cliche 'we have to share a bed' trope, i dont know, i just really love these two okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmylaw/pseuds/notmylaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While driving back to Manhattan, Sonny and Rafael get lost. </p>
<p>Things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank Super 8

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fic so I would love some feedback!! Thank you

“Carisi, give it up, we’re lost,” Rafael sighs.

“No,” the detective mutters again, “I got this.” He’s holding a pen light in his mouth, trying to read a map that’s probably older than him. They’ve tried google maps and other things but because the universe hates both of them today, they’ve had no signal. 

This was supposed to be simple, just go up to Attica, make sure the witness will still cooperate. But construction was going on, so they had to take a detour. Carisi was giving directions, and Rafael should’ve looked at the map instead of trusting Carisi to read it correctly.

The detective sighs, “It’s 3 a.m, and yeah, okay, we’re fucking lost.” Rafael’s learned a lot on this trip. They played ‘Never Have I Ever’ for about an hour around midnight, and apparently, Carisi is not as innocent as he once thought.

And he could tell Carisi was surprised with a lot of his answers, and he may or may not find Carisi’s shocked face kinda adorable.

He’s also learned that Carisi’s got a mouth like a sailor. Rafael should’ve

expected that, a Staten Island detective not swearing? Unheard of.

“We need to find a hotel of some sorts,” Rafael says. He’s been having trouble keeping his eyes open since eleven, when they managed to _finally_ send a text to Liv that they’re going to be late.

“Turn right up here, and there should be a Super 8,” Carisi replies.

“You expect me to trust your map reading skills, detective?” the other man snipes, and yeah, it’s kinda snappy but he’s grumpy. And Carisi seems equally pissed.

“Or turn left and take your chances, I don’t care,” the detective snaps back. But, when they come to the stop, Rafael turns right. And he’s about the start praying when they see a dimly lit sign, a Super 8.

“Hey, it’s here,” Carisi says, soundly very surprised. Apparently he had just as much confidence in his skills as Rafael did.

They pull in and park, grabbing all their things because _this place is shady counselor, I don’t want this shit getting stolen_.

The lobby is dead silent, which isn’t exactly comforting. Carisi rings the bell on the front desk, and they wait ten minutes before some scrawny twenty-something comes from the back.

“How can I help you?” she mutters.

“We need to book a room, two beds,” Carisi says.

The girl sighs, “We only got one beds, we’re doing renovations in those with two. Sorry.”

Carisi sighs and looks to Rafael who is _beyond_ too tired. “We’ll take one then,” he tells her, and nods for Carisi to pay. “NYPD can pay for this,” he whispers.

They get their keys and all their stuff, and thankfully, the rooms on the first floor because stairs is the last thing Rafael needs right now.

Once the two get things settled in their way too small room Carisi says, “I’ll take the floor.” There’s not even a couch. Just one king sized bed, a very old T.V and one chair.

“Like hell you will, we can share, detective,” Rafael tells him. He takes off his jacket, carefully laying it across the chair.

“We’re sharing a bed and you _still_ won’t call me Sonny?” Carisi jokes, and Rafael slips up and laughs quietly.

“The only reason we’re sharing a bed is because you got us lost, _Sonny_ ,” he replies.

“Still not over that, huh?” Carisi takes his waistcoat off, and starts unbuttoning his shirt. Rafael may or may not be watching a little too closely. It’s not creepy or anything, it’s just, he’s got eyes and Ca- _Sonny_ is kinda attractive.

That’s all it is.

Rafael follows suit, stripping down to his undershirt. He turns back around to face the detective, who is watching him, mouth slightly agape.

He doesn’t miss the way Sonny’s eyes travel down, then up to his eyes. Rafael’s smirking, watching him ogle. Rafael knows he’s not thin and all muscular, but he knows he hot, he knows and _owns it._

“Are you alright, Sonny?” he asks, pretending to not notice the detective’s wandering eyes.

“Y-yeah, I’m good,” he mutters, and walks off to the bathroom. Rafael takes this brilliant opportunity to stare at his ass. Sonny really is ridiculously pretty, it’s almost not fair.

He drops all his things on the one nightstand, and makes sure the door is locked. He’s not taking any chances.

After double checking, triple checking maybe, he notices Sonny flop on the bed under the covers, stretching out and letting out a soft sigh.

So Rafael stops staring before it gets creepy and turns off the lights. He leaves the curtains open, letting the light from the moon and the sign in. The combination gives the room an almost ethereal glow, calm but still unsettling.

He joins the detective under the covers, who makes room for him. Suddenly the king size bed seems like a twin.

“If you start snoring, I reserve the right to kick you out of bed,” Rafael says. Sonny laughs softly, “Yeah ok, Rafi." 

Neither of them mention _Rafi_ because neither knows what to say.

“Goodnight, Sonny,” Rafael whispers, and isn’t sure the other man even hears him. But nonetheless, he whispers back, “‘Night Rafi.”

Rafael falls asleep almost instantly. The last thing he sees is the wall, and the last thing he hears is Sonny’s soft breathing next to him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The first thing Rafael hears when he wakes up is Sonny’s breathing. The first thing he sees is the wall, now lit with sunshine. His alarm that he set is going off, so he leans forward and turns it off, but something’s off.

That something might be Sonny Carisi’s arm thrown over him, and the detective _spooning him_.

What might also be _off_ would be the fact that Rafael’s hand is holding Sonny’s. They look like a couple, spooning and holding hands and _jesus this is bad_.

Because Sonny might not be up but something else is, and Rafael can feel it.

This is bad.

Then, Sonny’s stirs, and mumbles something. He turns over, his arm slipping from Rafael’s hand and he lays on his back.

“Good morning, Sonny,” Rafael says, also turning over. Carisi looks at him for a moment and if Rafael wasn’t already absolutely gone for this man, he sure as hell is now 

That hair, that’s always combed back, except when he’s undercover, is now loose, and some curls fall on his forehead. Rafael’s never been to close enough to really notice his eyes but they are the perfect shade of blue. And the light streaming in from the window behind him is making him seem like some angel.

Some Staten Island angel with a mouth like a sailor.

“‘Mornin’ Rafi,” Sonny mutters, “Time is it?’

“Six-thirty, we should be heading back.”

“‘S cold,” he replies. And Rafael notices that he might have stolen all the blankets.

“Well you took up the entire bed,” Rafael retorts. It’s true, the detective has his legs spread out and is taking up 75% of the bed. But he’s still managed to cuddle the other man.

Sonny lets out a heavy sigh, “Alright.” He gets up, throwing those long legs over the edge, and stretching his arms up. This gives Rafael the best view to stare at his muscular back and arms all he wants.

“C’mon, counselor, you said we should be going, get up,” Sonny says. “Not on first name basis anymore, detective?” Rafael asks, standing up and going for his shirt.

“Nah, I’m more formal when we aren’t sharing a bed,” he replies, “Cause I’m a gentleman.”

Rafael laughs, “Alright, detective, I’ll take your word for it.”

Sonny’s just about to say something else, but his phone rings and _oh, now they get service_.

“Uh, hey Lieu,” he greets, “Yeah, yeah, we’re on our way.” A small laugh, “Yeah Ra- Barba’s conscious and no- no threats. Okay. Yeah. See ya then.”

He hangs up, and says, “Lieu said everything’s good to go, just waiting for you to get this guy put away for good. 

“Then let’s go,” Rafael says. They double check that they’ve got everything, and check out.

This time, however, Carisi drives and Rafael is in charge of directions.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It still takes them a few hours to get back to Manhattan, and Rafael doesn’t think he’s ever been so happy to see the city.

Once they get back to the precinct, there’s many jokes, many making fun of the two getting lost.

“How was the hotel?” Liv asks at one point.

Rafael and Sonny share a look because even though neither acknowledged it, they woke up in each other’s arms.

“It was cold,” Sonny says first.

“The beds were small,” Rafael adds.

“But they were comfy,” Sonny continues.

Rafael lets a small smile slip through, directed only at Sonny, “Yeah, I guess they were.”


End file.
